


Its A Beautiful Thing When You Love Somebody

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Yeah, you’re staying in Chicago. And we’re staying together.”Artemi smiled at Patrick, taking in this sight. He smiled and repeated, softly, “together.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings about the extension Artemi signed today, so I wrote about it. 
> 
> Title from Fun.'s song, "Take Your Time".

Artemi just finished negotiating his new contract with Hawks management, and as soon as he left the office, he had no one he wanted to call more than Patrick. 

He unlocked his phone and went to his favorites, clicking Patrick’s name at the top. It only took one ring for him to answer. 

“Temi?”  
“Hi,” his smile was all teeth.   
“How did it go?” Patrick’s voice was panicked, “did they… Tem, what happened?”  
 Artemi rolled his eyes at Patrick being so dramatic. But in his defense, only a few hours earlier, he was just as panicked.

“Extension,” was all he needed to say. He was beaming as he pulled his scarf over his nose and braced for the cold.   
“Exten-YOU LET ME WORRY FOR THAT LONG BEFORE YOU TELL ME IT’S A FREAKING EXTENSION?!”  
Artemi giggles to himself, “it was funny.”  
“Wasn’t funny to me,” Patrick pouted, “but damn. And extension! I am so happy for you, Tems. God, I am so happy. How are you you feeling about it?”   
Artemi was walking down Michigan now, going to get himself coffee before heading back to his apartment. 

“Good,” he nodded as he said it, “very good.”  
“Great!” he could hear Patrick smiling on the other line, “do you want to come over? Celebrate?”  
Artemi smiled, “yes.”  
“Awesome,” Pat breathed a sigh of relief, as if Artemi would really say no to him, “see you in… 10?”  
Artemi shrugged, “maybe 15.”

He hung up the phone even happier than he was when he first called Patrick. Hearing his reaction, how happy he was for him, it made it all feel even more real. 

Artemi walked into the Dunkin Donuts and pulled his wallet from his inside pocket in his jacket. 

“Hi,” he smiled at the cashier.  
“What can I get you?” “Can I please get medium Cappuccino. And medium hot chocolate,” he ordered for him and Pat with a smile still plastered to his face.

His leg bounced throughout the whole train ride. It was only 5 stops, but it seemed to take forever. 

When he finally got to Pat’s apartment, he rung the bell and waited to be buzzed in. 

Instead of the door unclicking and him just letting himself in, like usual, it took a little more time today.

“Temi!” Pat opened the door to let him in and embraced him. 

Artemi laughed and hugged him back as well as he could with two hot drinks in his hands.

“Careful!” Artemi laughed into Pat’s shoulder. He smelled like laundry detergent and aftershave.

“Here,” he shoved the hot chocolate to Pat who smiled.   
“Thank you!” he went to kiss him before remembering he was in his apartment lobby.  
“It’s hot coca,” Artemi smiled at Pat before he took a sip, “I know no coffee.”

Patrick smiled like an idiot and grabbed Artemi by the arm and led him to the elevator. 

The second the elevators closed, Patrick cupped Artemi’s face and kissed him and smiled  
"I'm so happy for you."  
Artemi held Pat's face in his hands and kissed him again. He smiled into Pat’s lips because, for another 2 years at least, he has this. He has Pat. He smiled at the sheer reminder of it. 

They stumbled out of the elevator giggling to one another out of excitement and happiness over the deal.

Pat opened his door, letting Artemi in. Artemi shrugged off his jacket and scarf before entering further into the apartment.

He collapsed onto the couch, letting all of the stress from the anticipation from this meeting go. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. 

Patrick came up behind him and rubbed his shoulders, “are you alright?”  
Temi smiled and craned his head around to reach Pat’s mouth and place a kiss on it, “I’m alright.”  
Patrick smiled and walked around the couch and sat next to Artemi. He curled his small frame into the crook of Artemi’s side, resting his head on his shoulder. 

Artemi kissed Pat’s forehead and tightened his arm around his shoulders. 

“Very alright,” Temi’s eyes were shut again, just basking in this moment. All that mattered right now was him and his boy. And he doesn’t need to be worried about being separated from him for a while now. 

“I’m so glad I’m not losing you,”   
“Me too. I was so scared.”  
“You were?”  
Artemi nodded, “up late at night. Worrying lots.”  
Pat looked at Artemi with wide eyes, “why didn’t you say anything to me? I mean, I knew you were scared, but…”  
“You were stressed, too. So I figured, it didn’t matter.”  
“Nope.”  
“No?” “Your feelings always matter, Tem,” Pat placed his hand on his chest and looked into his deep eyes, “always.”  
He kissed Pat. 

“So tell me all about it,” Pat repositioned himself so he was facing him now.   
“I signed for less, but am okay because still in Chicago. Still with you.”   
Pat was beaming at him. 

Sure, he was disappointed for Artemi. He deserves to be paid more. If he could cut his own salary in half for him, he would do it in a heartbeat. But he is so damn thankful he is still there with him.

“Yeah, you’re staying in Chicago. And we’re staying together.”  
Artemi smiled at Patrick, taking in this sight. He smiled and repeated, softly, “together.”

Patrick was silent for a while, settling back into Artemi’s side. Artemi absentmindedly was stroking Pat’s hair, messing with the curls at the nape of his neck. God did he love Patrick’s curls. He wishes that Pat would permanently let them loose. But on the other hand, he’s lucky. Because every once in a while Pat lets his curls loose, just for Temi. 

“Do you want to move in with me?” Artemi snapped his neck to look at Pat, “what?”  
Patrick got all shy, “I mean… if you want to, of course. Or not! Not is fine too!”  
“Silly,” Artemi laughed, “of course I want!” 

They smiled at one another before Patrick was pressing his mouth onto Temi’s. 

Temi couldn’t help but let a happy sigh out into Pat’s mouth. He was going to have this for another 2 years. 

Artemi settled himself horizontally onto the couch, repositioning Patrick so he was laying on him. Patrick cuddled onto Artemi’s chest and Temi wrapped his arm steadily around him, holding him there, never wanting to let go.

The two dozed off for about an hour, their bodies a knot of tangled limbs and their warm breath steadily comforting one another.

Artemi woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Pat who was still asleep and he smiled. He pressed a small kiss into his hair. 

Pat blinked his eyes open, “hi.”  
“Didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“That’s okay,” Pat smiled and kissed him, “everything okay?”   
Artemi nodded before thinking.

“What is it?”  
Temi sheepishly put his head down, “food?”  
Pat smiled and groggily replied, “wanna order?”  
“Yeah. Is that okay?”  
Pat pecked his lips, “of course, honey. Anything for you. We have a whole lifetime to do whatever we want.”

Artemi knew better than to think of these next 2 years as a lifetime. But he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make him and Patrick last a lifetime.


End file.
